Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the invention relates to a system for retrieval of executable applications. Further embodiments of the invention relate to a broadcast television receiver apparatus, a server, a method, and a computer program product for retrieval of executable applications.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, broadcast television receiver apparatuses have been made available, which on the one hand allow receiving broadcast signals, and on the other hand enable access to further networks, such as the internet. Further, the processing power of the television apparatuses has increased. This allows provision of applications and additional content to users of the broadcast television receiver apparatuses.